


Did I Wake Up for This?

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bran is living with them after being paralyzed, But this is sweet I promise, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Married Couple, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon gets up in the middle of the night for a meteor shower...and for two people he loves.





	Did I Wake Up for This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).

> For Riahchan's dialogue prompt on Tumblr "did I wake up for this?"

“Did I wake up for this?” Jon whispers in her ear as he’s shivering in the predawn hours of the October morning.

It’s specks of dust from an extinct comet making their way through the sky far overhead and thousands of miles away. They only last a few seconds at a time before disappearing again. They wink at them briefly but then new ones appear.

It seems like a lot of trouble to get out of bed and set up the massive, high-caliber telescope that Jon and Sansa and all the Starks chipped in on to buy Bran a few months ago for his birthday.

“Bran’s excited and wants to show us,” Sansa says sweetly before she twines her gloved fingers with his.

He loves that. He loves her brother’s enthusiasm for all things astronomical and he loves her support of him…even when it means rising at ungodly hours to view planets in conjunction or opposition or whatever.

He loves seeing Bran’s smile as much as he loves seeing hers. There’d been a time after the accident that he’d wondered if he’d ever see Bran smile again.

_Yeah, I woke up for this,_ he thinks when Bran calls him over to see.

Jon sets up folding chairs for him and Sansa beside Bran’s wheeled one and asks if he wants another blanket while Sansa goes to fetch hot chocolate.

His brother-in-law moved in with them two months ago so he’ll be closer to the university of his choice when he’s ready to go back. He’s brilliant and Jon knows he’ll go back some day. He’ll probably get his doctorate in something Jon can barely pronounce but for now he’s twenty and needs a little time away to keep adjusting and adapting.

The meteor shower ends an hour later and Jon carefully packs away the telescope under Bran’s watchful eye. Sansa hovers over Bran but he knows how little the young man wants people hovering. He asks for her to help carry in the chairs so she’ll stop hovering.

When Bran’s back in his room, they head to theirs.

“Thank you for getting up and…for everything,” she sighs as they settle in bed again.

He pulls his wife close and kisses her brow. “I’ll wake up for either of you anytime,” he hums as they close their eyes to seek a couple of more hours of sleep.


End file.
